


Scarred, Broken, and Mended

by s_and_n_write



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angry Alya Césaire, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad Parent Tom Dupain, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bullying, Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower, Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower Is Used On A Person, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, No Lila Rossi Redemption, One-Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, One-Sided Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write
Summary: She felt the weight of the ring on the string around her neck and could feel her scars.No, she thought, not wanting to get lost in the memories,not now. I can do this later. So she plastered on a smile, tied an apron, and started frosting some cupcakes.That night, she allowed herself to feel, and cried herself to sleep, plagued by nightmares of black leather and a feral grin.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 57
Kudos: 381





	1. Black Leather and a Feral Grin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scars, Freckles, and Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629971) by [izzybelledot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot). 
  * Inspired by [Gotham Mouse, Paris Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075763) by [izzybelledot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot). 
  * Inspired by [The Contingency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384721) by [AbyssalGuardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalGuardian/pseuds/AbyssalGuardian). 



> Maribat Jasonette Fic. Warning: violence and bullying. there might be two trigger warnings but i don't know. the possible trigger warning will start at ~~ and end at ~~. the definite trigger warning will start from the first word and end at ~:~.
> 
> normal intro notes. i'm s of s and n. check out our tumblr. leave kudos. enjoy.  
> also this is going to be angsty for a long time.  
> also I've never read the comics or watched the movies for batman but i've read almost every maribat fic so plz don't go.  
> thank u

_Crack_.

Marinette sunk down against the wall, holding her, now broken, wrist. Tears were streaming down her face as she held in a sob.

“Stop bullying Lila, you filthy bitch! God, why was I ever friends with you,” Alya whisper-yelled at her. They were in an empty classroom after school ended and nobody was around. Still, Alya took care to be quiet. Lila was standing behind her, complete with fake tear tracks and a massive smirk. 

As Alya slapped her again, leaving her cheek red, Lila continued to fake sob about how she “couldn’t believe Marinette would act like this” and how she “makes it so hard to forgive her”.

~:~

“It’s fine, Lila. She deserves this. You are a much better person,” Alya said, and they walked away together. Alya continued spewing out encouragement and praise until Marinette couldn’t hear them anymore. She finally let out her sobs but quickly wiped her eyes. She had to be home soon, before her shift at the bakery started. 

She got up, cradling her wrist, and put up her hood to cover her red face and puffy eyes. Marinette had changed what she wore after the first time they left visible bruises. Now, she wore a black hoodie over a pink shirt, with grey pants, and kept her signature purse (I never liked writing clothes so just imagine them). She made them, and she signed everything with her signature: MAT. She had made a fashion brand online after Jagged Stone had asked for more pieces, and soon Clara Nightingale had asked for a few too. Eventually, her brand, MAT, was famous and celebrities everywhere wanted something. It stood for Marinette And Tikki, for her favorite tiny god. She knew Tikki would be there for her, no matter what.

Oh no! She was going to be late! Marinette took off, trying to rush home, when she winced and had to slow down. She had forgotten that her ankle was sprained after Alya pushed her down the stairs. She limped home quickly, entering through the back door. She didn’t need her parents realizing she wasn’t home yet.

Marinette hobbled up the steps and into her room, putting down all her books and collapsing on her bed. Tikki came out of her purse and flew near her.

“Marinette! Are you okay? Are you hurt too badly?” Tikki asked, full of concern for her favorite Ladybug.

“No. My face hurts but the main thing is my wrist. I think it’s broken,” Marinette said, trying to stuff the pain and sadness down. It was a habit even though Hawkmoth was defeated. She was just so used to pushing all her emotions down that she couldn’t stop. Blank-faced, she sat up and wiped away the tears. Her face was almost back to normal and she needed to start healing _now_ since her shift started in 10 minutes.

Marinette started chanting the healing spell she learned from the Grimoire. After Master Fu had passed over guardianship, she had taken it upon herself to learn the Guardians’ magic, as it would help her. Right now, she had to heal her wrist. FInishing the chant, she took a sip of the potion needed to complete the spell. Marinette scrunched her face in disgust. No matter how many times she drank it, it still tasted like a mix of broccoli, sock, and camembert. Odd combination, but what can you do?

Now that her wrist was almost fully healed, (it still hurt to move it a lot), she needed to run down for her shift. If she was late, her parents would ground her, and that would hinder her patrol schedule. Even though Hawkmoth was defeated, she and Chat Noir had kept their Miraculous. Well, that’s not completely true. 

Chat Noir started out as a good partner, if not a little too flirty. As time went on, however, he started being less helpful. He would flirt aggressively and try to force Ladybug on dates, which made him useless in battles, but at least he would try. Once, he even went as far as to refuse to help defeat an akuma.

During the battle with Hawkmoth, however, when he was revealed to be Gabriel Agreste, Chat Noir fought _hard_ , with an intensity Ladybug didn’t know he could have. It was completely new and seemingly out-of-character for the guy who would constantly get killed and controlled by akumas. Honestly, Marinette was a bit scared. She had to physically stop Chat Noir from cataclysming Hawkmoth.

After Hawkmoth was defeated, Ladybug decided not to reveal identities, since Chat Noir was kind of annoying. Not to mention, he was incompetent in fights and generally terrifying during the battle with Hawkmoth. Not a great person to know your deepest secret.

Chat Noir kept pushing for a reveal, how he deserved this for taking down Hawkmoth, and how everything would be great because they could finally date. Ladybug had no interest, and when she said so and refused the reveal, Chat Noir went crazy.

He began demanding and begging for a reveal, saying how they were ‘soulmates’ and they could ‘ _finally_ start dating’ and how they were ‘perfect’ for each other. When that didn’t work, he was following her on patrol, trying to find out where she lived. Chat Noir and Adrien both got closer to Marinette as well. Chat Noir would stop by and vent about how Ladybug was rejecting him, and how Marinette was so similar to her. Adrien would hang out closer to her and Marinette saw him stealing glances at her during gym and lunch. Normally, this would have made her giddy, but her crush had died the day he said to ‘take the high road’.

Marinette could deal with this. She could deal with the following, the venting, and the begging. It was _annoying_ , but not the worst. Then, it happened. Ladybug was out on patrol and Chat Noir was following her, as usual. He stopped her by yelling and caught up. Then, he grinned, and it was more animal than human. 

~~ (possible trigger warning)

Ladybug could see the malice in his eyes when he pinned her on the ground. His claws traced her face, then it started. Chat Noir growled and tried to rip her suit, rip her mask, do _anything_ to be able to identify her. He even tried to remove her Miraculous, but thankfully she had enchanted them so they couldn’t be removed by force. Then, he tried his ‘Hail Mary’.

“CATACLYSM,” Chat Noir yelled, no, _growled_ , and Ladybug’s eyes went wide. His hand went to her left side and Ladybug screamed. She could feel the cracks on her skin, could feel the dark energy zooming across her body. She went limp, and Chat Noir jumped away, seeing how the suit cracked but didn’t come off. It left scars from the left side of her rib cage, stretching around to the right side of her stomach. The main one was on the front, but there were many smaller ones, branching from the main one and covering her back.

~~ (possible trigger warning ends)

After all of that, Marinette knew she had to take back the Miraculous. With a heavy heart, Ladybug called Chat Noir to the top of the Eiffel Tower and took back his Miraculous. It was hard but ultimately worth it. Even now, walking down to the bakery, she felt the weight of the ring on the string around her neck and could feel her scars.

_No_ , she thought, not wanting to get lost in the memories, _not now. I can do this later_. So she plastered on a smile, tied an apron, and started frosting some cupcakes.

That night, she allowed herself to feel, and cried herself to sleep, plagued by nightmares of black leather and a feral grin.


	2. Contingency Plan 7C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got it out! yay! sorry it's so late. i would have posted this earlier but n took forever to beta read it. this was completely unplanned and i wrote it while i should have been doing my homework but eh and i finished it during school and i can't even im so happy i actually did it. enjoy.  
> -s  
> Edit: we giving you 4 fics to have a content binge since we gon be figuring out ideas for the next 2 weeks. thx

The next day, school proceeded as normal. Legs stuck out to trip her, her classmates whispered mean words everywhere she went, and people glared whenever Lila spewed some sob story. The only difference was that Marinette had to stay after school to talk to the art teacher, and he didn’t tolerate bullying. At all. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Lila and Alya walking out of school, so she knew it was safe.

After her school business was done, she walked home. At this time, the bakery shouldn’t have been too crowded. As she got closer, she saw some figures through the glass. It was...Lila and Alya? And her parents? What were they doing there? She was in front of the door and all she could make out were fragments of words, but nothing that would make sense. And sobbing. Loud sobbing. Marinette gingerly pushed the door open, wincing at the bell announcing her entrance. All four figures in the store turned to look at the newcomer.

Looking at the people, Marinette made out a few key things. One, Lila was crying. Two, her Maman looked pissed. Three, her Papa’s fists were clenched. And four, Alya wore an expression so deadly, it would make a grown man cry, thank god Marinette was used to that.

“Um...what’s going on?” Marinette asked, confused as to why Lila had come into her bakery.

“This girl here has been telling us some... _interesting_...things,” her Maman replied, with a deadly undertone, “She’s been saying that you have been bullying her.”

Marinette was worried. The way her Maman had phrased her question, Marinette didn’t know if she believed her or not. Her parents would believe her, though. They wouldn’t believe the words of a random girl over their own daughter. Right?

“I-I didn’t Maman, I-” Just in case, Marinette started defending herself, but her Papa cut her off.

“Marinette,” he said furiously, yet calmly, “How dare you bully someone for a reason as small as jealousy. I thought I raised you better than that.”

Her heart broke. Her Maman and Papa, the two people who were supposed to care for her, _no matter what_ , blamed her for something she didn’t even do. Marinette could feel the burning behind her eyes, and a few tears slipped out before she could stop them.

“B-but, I didn’t, I swear-” she was cut off yet again.

“Get out,” her Maman said. The bakery was silent and Marinette looked at her Maman, Sabine, wide-eyed, not believing this was happening, that she was being kicked out.

“You have 1 hour to pack your things and _get the hell out of here_ ,” Sabine said sternly, and Marinette swore she could feel her heart shatter. She walked towards the stairs, and as she snuck a look behind her, there was a tiny smirk on Lila’s face. Barely noticeable, but definitely there.

Lila had won. Her friends and family were turned against her and she had nowhere to go. This wasn’t even reversible. Thankfully, Marinette had planned meticulously for every possibility, so even though her heart had told her not to, she had a plan for what to do in case of not having a home anymore. Granted, it was in case the bakery burned down or her parents died, but it was still applicable in this scenario.

Taking a breath, she began Contingency Plan 7C. Marinette quickly packed up her stuff, Tikki and Plagg looking at her in sadness. Throughout the entire ordeal, they had been at her side, comforting as best they could without being found out.

“You’re really leaving, Pigtails?” Plagg asked.

“I have to. Besides, it’s a perfect place to hide,” Marinette reassured the kwami, who was still a bit skeptical. Tikki knew better than to try and change Marinette’s mind in a situation like this.

25 minutes later, her time was almost up and everything that could be packed was packed, including the Miracle Box. She had taken out the Horse Miraculous and put them on, freeing Kaalki. Sadly, she had to leave her sewing machine and mannequin, but everything else fit neatly into her bags with the help of an extension spell she picked up in the Grimoire. It was the same kind of magic that made her yoyo able to hold anything. The rest vanished with another quick spell. Afterward, it looked like she had never lived there. It was crucial that nothing was left.

She had prepared a special program imbued with a bit of magic, and so with just a click of a button, everything about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, from public records to her school information, was erased. All necessary documents were forged (magic is useful) and she was now legally emancipated. She had already graduated early and money was accounted for. Her business as MAT had provided her with more than enough to live by herself, and she had already bought an apartment in her new city. She was going to live there after she moved out anyway, but this just sped up the process. Basically, everything was ready for her to move. Now all she had to do was leave.

Walking downstairs with a big bag was a bit of a pain, but it had to be done. Her parents would be suspicious if she just teleported since, to them, it would look like she just disappeared.

Marinette breezed by them without so much as a glance. Her peripheral told her Alya and Lila were gone. Ignoring them didn’t remove the hole in her heart, though, and she was reminded of Adrien, of someone who was supposed to help and support her and instead destroyed her.

With every step she took, the ring gently bounced against her chest, a permanent reminder of _his_ betrayal and her subsequent injuries.

Speaking of Ladybug, Marinette had already prepared for that. Hawkmoth had been defeated, Chat Noir had been permanently removed, Master Fu had named her as Guardian, and there was no need for Ladybug anymore. She was free to leave, so a part of that program included a video uploaded to the new (accurate and credible) Ladybug website: BugOut.com. The video told Paris she was stopping being Ladybug for good, but if absolutely necessary, she would come back. Chat Noir was never coming back, though.

“Goodbye Sabine, Tom. I would say it was a pleasure, but it really wasn’t,” Marinette said her final words before exiting the bakery, the chiming of a bell marking the end of the life of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Right now, she was nobody, but as soon as she got to her new home, she would take her new identity: Marie Gina Lenoir, Gothamite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so comment if you enjoyed or even if you didn't. i love to interact with you guys. ask questions if you want and I'll answer them as long as it's not too personal. read my other fics (and if you have time i guess you can read n's too). check out our tumblr and feel free to request stuff. i have two other fics i'm working on at the moment and both are mcu (one is an mlb crossover) so look out for those. <3  
> -s

**Author's Note:**

> read our other fics. leave kudos. follow our tumblr at s-and-n-writes (link below). updates will be there and if i miss the schedule it will be there. i will try and update every week.
> 
> plz comment if you enjoy. comment if you dont.
> 
> if i fail miserably at writing let me know.
> 
> [tumblr](https://s-and-n-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
